The invention relates to a double-jointed horse bit with two outer side parts that are preferably configured to be rings and with a bit part interposed between and connected to the side parts, the bit part having two side portions and an olive-shaped central portion, the central portion being connected to each of the two side portions through a joint, the joints being formed from two joint holes formed in the central portion and from one eye each, provided in the side portion.
A such type bit is known from PCT/DE 99/02545. It has proved extremely efficient. An olive shape of the central portion is thereby to be understood to refer to a shape having on the one side a substantially circular shape in a cross section between the two joint holes and with the diameter of the cross section being on the order of half the entire length of the central portion on the other side. As a result, the central portion is similar to an ovoid and the two joint holes have quite a long hole length.
The reader is further referred to the snaffle bit disclosed in EP-A-17 959. Finally, he is also referred to the bits described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,564; GB-A-7712/1914, GB-A-65/1913 and DE-C-194071.
It has been found particularly advantageous to configure the bit part with soft, edgeless flowing contours and to provide for smooth transitions between the various portions. A cross section of the side portions tapering from the outer side parts inward, toward the central portion, has also been found advantageous and is preferably maintained. The same applies to the curved configuration of the bit part according to which a central line of the shackle, which connects the outer holes for freely movably receiving the two outer side parts, describes a curve toward the front and the horse's palate. With the bit of the type mentioned herein above, this feature is achieved in that it has two joints allowing the formation of a curve. Double-jointed bits refer to bits having a bit part with two joints.
While including the essential features of the horse snaffle bit of the type mentioned herein above, the present invention would like to improve a horse bit in such a manner that it is adapted to even more benefit and advantage to a horse for improved fit in the horse's mouth. For, with the horse snaffle bit of the type mentioned herein above, it has been found that the pressure exerted by pulling on the reins not always acts onto the tongue of the horse only, but also in parts onto the palate. A pressure onto the palate however is not desired.
This is where the invention comes in. Its objective is to improve the bit of the type mentioned herein above so as to improve the fit for a horse and so that a pull on the reins, which is introduced through the rings, acts substantially onto the tongue. It should be made certain that the bit can fit the anatomy of a horse's mouth in the best possible manner. Moreover, it should find good acceptance with the horse.